the_company_westanefandomcom-20200213-history
Dakota
Your younger stepsister. She's living with you and her mom Ava, in the meanwhile attending the local university. Character Despite her young age, Dakota is far from naive, impressionable, or inexperienced. Feisty and confrontational, she loves doing things her way, not minding the rules and taboos whenever it suits her. That said, she can be a bit childish and capricious in her demeanor. Mixing her personality with serums can prove to be a very turbulent experience, if you don't make sure beforehand that your willpower is higher than hers. =Interactions= No serums 'Netflix and chill' At random times when you and Dakota are at home together, she can invite you to watch a movie with her. This will improve your relationship and also give you an opportunity to use a serum on her. 'Movie night' If you go to the living room in the evening when both Ava and Dakota are at home, you will watch some TV together. At base level, this scene has no impact. The scene can go further with the use of serums and depending on your state and relationship with each girl. 'Living the anime' At random times when you and Dakota are at home together, you can stumble upon each other in the stairway, where Dakota will trip and fall. If you lean and "accidentally" kiss her, your relationship will decrease. To progress this scene, you need sufficient serum and corruption level. 'Science and stuff' At random times when you and Dakota are at home together, she might ask you to help her studying. If you agree, your relationship will improve. The scene can go further with the use of serums. 'A scream from afar' At random times when you and Dakota are at home together, you might hear a scream from her room. If you go and try investigating without having reached the first level of serum corruption, she will shoo you out of there. The scene can go further with the use of serums. 'Caught peeking' At random times when you and Dakota are at home together, you might catch a glimpse of her changing in her room. If you choose to stay and watch, she will catch you and your relation will deteriorate. The scene can go further with the use of serums. Hackerman If you sneak around Dakota's room, you will discover that her computer has a webcam installed. This gives you an option to set up your own computer to be able to remotely turn it on and stream the video. After setting this up in your room, you need to sneak into Dakota's room one more time and confirm it on her computer's end. After that, at random times when you and Dakota are at home together, you might notice her bringing home Chloe. You can then choose to watch the action from your room on your computer. Serum Paths There is currently only one dosing path for Dakota, though branching paths are in development. All options for each level of dosing must currently be completed before moving on to the next level. You can currently only dose Dakota when she's alone at home in the living room, and most weekdays she's never there (weekends she will); this makes fully dosing her theoretically a slower process than every character but Ms. Dee, but unlike Ms. Dee, there is no upper limit on the number of eventual opportunities you will have to dose her. Level One # Have her want to start watching porn with you. Unlocks "Porno Connoisseur" status. From now on, Dakota will randomly visit you at night to watch porn with you, raising your mutual relationship and arousal. From now on, you will also have the option to visit her in the evening and watch movies together on her bed. This stage allows you to progress the "Living the anime" 'scene: from now on, going for the lewd option will give positive result, raising your relationship, Dakota's corruption and your arousal. It also allows you to progress the "'A scream from afar" scene: from now on, Dakota will not tell you to go away and instead show you the porn she's watching, raising her own corruption and your arousal. Level Two # Have her start wanting you to see her naked. Applies "Exhibitionist" status. From now on, Dakota will pop up in your room to say goodnight while wearning... nothing much. This stage unlocks the "Caught masturbating" 'scene, when you notice Dakota jilling on her bed. If you choose to join her at this stage, she will be mad and your relationship will decrease. If you're highly aroused, you will not be able to resist masturbation in that moment. At this stage you will be able to progress the "'Caught peeking" 'scene - Dakota will no longer throw you out if you peep on her changing. You will be able to get off and increase her corruption. # Have her start masturbating while you're watching porn together. From now on, she will be open and enthusiastic about masturbating in all scenes where that's possible - positive result of "'Caught masturbating" 'scen will be unlocked. She will still hesistate during some interactions during your evening visit, but if her corruption is high enough she will allow them to happen. Event "'Movie date" will also be unlocked: Dakota might ask you to take her out for a movie, which costs you $50, but earns you a kiss and progression in corrupting her. Level Three # Have her start getting you off when watching porn. Unlocks "Incestuous Handjobber" 'status. From now on, Dakota will get you off during her nightly visits. Upgrades "'Movie date" 'event. From now on, Dakota will treat you to a handjob if you're a '''man '''or a '''dickgirl, ''or finger your ass if you are sissy 'or '''caged. '''This stage also progresses the "'Science and stuff" scene - if you agree to help Dakota, she will reward you with some hand action. If you have also reached level three of serums with Ava, this stage will change the "Movie night" 'event - Dakota will get you off, while Ava will (pretend to be) oblivious to what's happening under the blankets. Level Four # Have her go down on you. Unlocks "'Oral addict" status. After applying the serum, you will instantly get a scene with Dakota, according to your own state. From now on, you can ask Dakota to go down you in the mornings and afternoons when you hang out. Unlocks the "Endowed guest" 'scene, in which Dakota invites a guy over. You can decide to follow her and her lover Jack to the room, watch and entertain yourself while he takes Dakota. If your arousal is low, this option will be chosen automatically. This scene has a second stage: during Jack's second visit, Dakota will demand you join them, but you will have to submit to be fucked by Jack. Again, if your willpower is low, you will automatically accept to be used by Jack no matter your gender. During the "'Movie night" 'event, Dakota will now wait until Ava leaves and have her way with you according to your state. Level Five # Make her want to have sex with you. Unlocks "'MC Fucker" status. After applying the serum, you will instantly get a scene with Dakota, according to your own state. This stage unlocks "Family entertainment" if Ava reached level four of serums. If you, Ava and Dakota are at home at the same time, you might randomly get a gangbang scene with guest appearance of Dakota and yourself if you so choose. Level Six # Make her want to fuck all over the house. Unlocks "Bold MC Fucker" status. From now on, during the "'''Movie night" '''event, Ava will join you. This stage also unlocks the morning kitchen scene when you can have Ava and Dakota together before going to work. Bad endings After finishing the main serum tree and discovering MCS-X in your lab, you can choose to administer it to Dakota. MCS-X has massive, irreversible impact on a character, so think twice before going through with it. Pornstar career If you influence Dakota to act like a pornstar, you will get several consecutive events, spanning over a week or so. One night you will walk into Dakota watching porn in the living room. When you sit on the couch with her, she will reenact a porn shoot with you, treating you according to your state. Some days later, you will again meet her in the living room, this time in a company of many men. She will shove a camera in your hand and order you to record her gangbang, after which you can expect your reward to be not much more than a sensual, salty kiss. Later on, Dakota will meet with her friend Samantha, inviting you over to watch her first semi-professional porn shoot. After that, Dakota and Samantha take off together, ready to begin their pornstar careers. This eliminates Dakota from the game and locks all Ava's scenes that require Dakota to occur. Puppy life If you influence Dakota to act like a puppy, the result will be exactly what you could expect. She will no longer be able to speak, and her promiscuity will drift away from hung men to more... canine partners. Most of her scenes will no longer be accessible. Category:Women